Comfort in Silence
by Chikachoo
Summary: Their rescue mission didn't go well. Ochako won't let Bakugou handle the aftermath alone, not this time. Kacchako Ficlet.


**A/N:** I'm so nervous about posting this! It's my first Kacchako ficlet, so I hope you all like it. I uploaded this on tumblr (blogname: chikach00) and decided to publish it on as well. Please come check out my tumblr for more drabbles and fandom content - I make gifs and edits too.

* * *

Bakugou didn't do crowds when upset.

Various missions and team building activities enlightened her to the blonde's perplexing behaviour. Their latest mission set an example of murphy's law. Everything that could go wrong, happened. Deku true to himself cried for those he couldn't save.

Bakugou initially reacted in the way he knows best, an explosion of anger. The years had tamed his fiery temper somewhat, in traumatic circumstances he failed to hide his true emotions. Needless to say, the objects surrounding him didn't come out unscathed.

In the age of heroes and quirks, mother nature is a still a force to be reckoned with add villains to that scenario and the outlook turned dire.

"Fuck off Kirishima," he spat, not bothering to turn his head. Typical.

"I said-"

Angry red eyes met her own as his head snapped around. Ochako felt her heart thumping on her rib cage, raw emotion palpable on his rugged face. Katsuki's rage isn't to be taken lightly.

Not that she's scared of him.

Ochako, sensitive to the emotion of the people close to her, felt the anxiety deep within her classmate as if it were her own. Combine that with her own sadness, and she was close to breaking down. Again. Skin feeling hot and clammy, she rubbed her forearms wincing at her suit catching raised hairs underneath. She needed to remember to put in a lining request to the costume department, a creature comfort but necessary.

"Tch, what the fuck do you want?" His low, rough tone breaking her train of thought. She wasn't here to think about clothing alterations. Managing to give a sad smile, she watched his lips form a snarl, his eyes searching.

He hadn't told her to piss off yet.

Progress.

"I felt like fresh air." A half-truth, they both knew she didn't have to use the residence roof for that. Holding his angry glare, her body defiant in its stance she dared him to challenge her. Crinkles formed on his brow, a growl rumbling in the air as he bit back a retort. Instead of choosing to jerk head around, giving her his back.

Manners didn't exist in Bakugou's vocabulary. What you see, is what you get, pleasantries be damned. At first, it was perplexing behaviour, but after dealing with manipulative ways of villains, she sees it as a virtue. It needed polishing to be palatable for the public, however, Ochako is sure his passion will shine through. No one trained like Bakugou, she frequently witnessed his insane training programs.

Deku looked up to him, striving to be like him for a reason. Bakugou's focus and instinct in battle, his body moving in a way that made her throat feel dry. In their match, his efficiency made her cry in frustration but he never looked down on her. Not once. After she declared her intent to battle despite the odds, after she fought tooth and nail, he accepted her wholly.

Cowards had no place in his world, only those who fought with their entire being deserved to fight him. Katsuki didn't see her for her background or her gender, respecting resolve and power in battle.

It was a fight that opened her eyes to the young man in front of her. He is more than an angry, aggressive exterior. The expletives and violent reactions a cover for a teenager who cared more than he was willing to let on.

Hence, not buying his current act.

Tension contorting the muscles in his back, black muscle shirt melding to the slick skin. He had fought hard, parrying blows, and performing acrobatics during combat that rendered her breathless. It hadn't been enough. Even with the support of pros, there had been casualties, some teetering on the edge of death.

It's heartbreaking to try so hard and fail.

It wasn't a complete loss, but they didn't win either.

The school taught them to prepare for both, that they couldn't save everyone. A war between good and evil meant innocents will get caught in-between. Human shields, hostages, bait, all common tactics used by villains.

Sighing she stepped forward, gripping the stone wall to pull herself up. She couldn't use her quirk again yet, she had overdone today as it was. Muscles aching, she shifted her legs to dangle off the edge. Vertigo wasn't an issue when she didn't have her quirk activated, her father owns a construction company, heights and vertical drops didn't bother her.

Glancing away from her swinging feet she paid attention to the blond beside her. His posture taut and upright, gaze fixed straight ahead. Unable to stop herself, a giggle escaped her mouth at his screwed-up face. It truly is a remarkable sight. At her tinkling laughter, his lips quirked, head whipping to the side to avoid eye contact. Scoffing, his hands balled into fists flinching as sore skin stretched over his knuckles.

Ochako frowned, noticing his wince her eyes drawn to the movement. Inhaling, she covered up a gasp, knowing Bakugou wouldn't take kindly to overt fussing. His quirk also bore consequences for overuse. Reaching with both hands she cupped his fist, uncurling his fingers one by one, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

She didn't want to hurt him. Successful in her attempt to relax his hand, a smile graced her features. Placing their joined hands between them, she kept her own resting on top. His skin felt rough but warm, a contrast to her soft flesh. No doubt an adaptation to the abuse his quirk handed out. She didn't mind, calloused skin meant hard work and dedication in her family.

Looking up, she found Bakugou in an unguarded state of incredulity. Emotions flashing across his face as his attention darted from their hands to her eyes. Shrugging she squeezed his hand, turning to focus on the view in front.

If Bakugou wouldn't accept comfort from the teachers or the other classmates, she would do her best. Ochako knew actions spoke louder than words to the boy by her side. Sometimes silent company when contemplating thoughts meant more than a fleeting "It'll be all right".


End file.
